Him and Her, Those I Had Been Missing (Re-Written)
by Char-nee
Summary: Wanting to become stronger, Lucy temporarily leaves the guild, but at the train station, she meets someone she had no idea existed! Who is she, and how will she change Lucy's life? For Better or Worse? 2 New men invading her life because of the mysterious character, and boy, is she confused! Lemons ( Probably terrible, but I try). I hope this is better than the original!


**Welcome! To my new and improved 'Him and Her, Those I Had Been Missing' I hope you enjoy it, I have thought this over so many times its almost scary -.-**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I looked over everyone in the guild, sighing, as I knew it would be hard to break the news to them. Yes, it was true, I, Lucy Heartfilia was temporarily leaving Fairy Tail. I needed some peace and quiet if I was going through with this, after all.

"Hey, Mira... I have an... announcment to make. Think you could get everyone's attention?" I timidly asked as I approached the bar.

"Of course, Lucy." She turned towards the guild, and hoisted herself up onto the bar

"Uh, Mira-" I started, rasing my forefinger

" Everyone! Listen up for a few minutes!" She yelled, blowing my hair back out of my face. My finger slowly curled back into my fist as I placed my hand down at my side.

" Um, thanks..." I said, turning to face everyone, who all had equally perplexed looks on their faces. I internally face-palmed.

" Well, I would just like to say that I... I..." Dammit this was so hard, facing everyone.. I couldn't look, so I stared down at the floor.. " I know that the Grand Magic Games is nearing... in 4 months exactly, and I would just like to tell you that..." I peeked up to see Natsu's confused face, then looked at everyone else. I was really going to do this, huh? " I am going away for a while to-" I was cut of as Natsu shook me by the shoulders abruptly

" You are not, and I mean _not _leaving this guild! I will tie you to that post and never let anyone let you leave!" He pointed to the post over by Erza, with a voice so serious I alost didn't recognize him.

" Natsu, calm down. You didn't let me finish... I am going away for a while to train. I really feel like I let you down at the last games, even though we won, and they did cheat. I stil cannot help but feel terrible, and I want to go train in the mountains! I hope this is alright with you." I mumbled the last part. I felt a small hand on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Wendy

" If that is your desiscion, I can respect it, Lucy-san." She smiled, her cheeks lighting up to show she approved.

" Of course its okay, Lucy." Erza assured me, holding Natsu back from trying to shake me again

" But you can't go!" Said the struggling salamander (A/N: That is the best alliteration I have ever done. I am very disappointed in myself.) I opened my mouth to say it was a great idea, but someone else beat me to it. Levy appeared next to him, as Gajeel smacked Natsu upside the head

" If that's what Lu-chan wants, you shouldn't stop her, Natsu! Besides, she might hate you if you do." She stated at the angered mage.

" Thanks, Levy-chan.." I said, grateful that she had told Natsu off for me.

" I approve of this, Lucy," Master Makarov had overheard my announcement, and decided to have his input, I guess. Wait, Master had heard! An Ice ball had formed in my stomach. " But you must come back within two months time so you can train with us." He smiled. The ice ball melted _I knew I could count on Master Makarov... _

" You must go home now, though. You should get some rest before you leave tomorrow. Also, I don't want anyone going with Lucy to the train station tomorrow- It was probably hard enough for her to tell you all." It was almost as though he had read me like an open book, with the open pages fluttering in the wind. I smiled and nodded, pushing past my other guildmates, saying 'goodbye's and see you 'soon's to most. I walked home, very afraid of what the future was soon to bring...

* * *

"Crap!" I cursed at myself as I flew out of of my apartment. You ask why I am running and cursing for no reason. I. Am. Late. As. Hell. I woke up late, and am now rushing to get to the train station. I looked at the clock tower, and it read 7:20. I only have 10 minutes to get to the effing train station! I picked up my pace, running even faster, in hopes to get there as soon as possible, rage and dread filling my body, giving me more of a reason to run quicker.

**Someone's P.O.V.**

I stood at the train station, waiting for her to show up. I know it was wrong to listen as I walked by the Fairy Tail guild, but I was looking for her, so the only thing I could do was wait and hope that I hadn't missed her. I saw a blonde girl, about 18 rush into the train station. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, and she looked... well... like... mom. It was almost as father had described her. My stomach did a flip of excitement, while I felt as though I might throw up. I stood up of the bench, and began to approach my long-awaited target.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I was panting heavily, my throat cold and dry, and a relatively small hand tapped my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl with fluffy sidebangs, dark green eyes, and gold hair, much smaller than me, her hair was messy and was mid-back.

" Can I help you?" I asked. She grinned nervously as her voice started to crack

"A-are you L-Lucy H-Heartfilia?" She asked, looking like she wanted to puke

" Yeah, that's me." I said with a big smile, despite the fact that I was exhausted

" Nice to meet you, I'm Charlene Heartilia!" She grinned wider, her nervousness disappearing. I froze. Heartfilia?

" Come again?" I asked, dumbfounded

" I'm Charlene Heartfilia." I could not believe my ears.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! I took the advice of a reviewer into consideration and tried to make Charlene more original, aka more like me. I get really nervous when I talk to anyone who isn't my friend- my face gets really red, I feel like I have to puke, and I stutter A LOT. **


End file.
